


Art: Ray Doyle sketch

by Rospberry



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 15:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10721976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rospberry/pseuds/Rospberry
Summary: Quick pastel sketch of Ray Doyle.





	Art: Ray Doyle sketch

**Author's Note:**

> Giving myself little mini challenges of producing something in an hour, and with this one only using two colours. Don't think I'm going to do anything else with it so thought I'd post it as is. The background in this is actually yellow in real life. Grr.


End file.
